Only Fools Rush In
by boughtthedream
Summary: Beck just wants to make the ultimate commitment. Too bad everyone around him seems to think it's a stupid idea.


**I don't own Victorious  
**

**Bade Prompts -Save the Date: The Prequel to Every Wedding.** I would like to thank Cassandra for giving me a chance to participate.

**Prompt-The Reversed High Priestess.** Didn't know what it was so I googled it and it's a tarot card- This Tarot card can also represent repressed feelings, an over-reliance on the opinions of others and an excessive need for approval and validation. What is needed is greater confidence in yourself and a deeper 'knowing' that you have the answers already within you and do not need the validation of others.

* * *

**Only Fools Rush In**

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you._

* * *

It's a Saturday and he and Tori are at the mall buying a few last minute props for an upcoming play. He makes sure that they walk at least three or four feet away from each other to insure that no one thinks it's some kind of date and also to make sure they avoid getting into any situation that would be hard to explain to Jade. They're almost out the door before Tori ask if they can go into some jewelry shop so she can pick up a present for her mother's birthday. He reluctantly agrees praying that no one from their school sees them and set the rumor mill going. While Tori talks to a sale person as they scan threw a few necklaces Beck walks around looking at all the store has to offer (Valentine's Day would be coming soon and it was a good idea to start looking around for presents) when something catches his eye. It's a simple engagement ring with a black diamond in the middle and something about it screams Jade. He can't help but imagine it on her hand. He didn't realize just how long he had been staring at until a voice startles him out of his thoughts.

"Are you interested in that ring?" He looks up to see a sales person staring at him in curiosity.

"Um…" Is his intelligent answer before a new voice enters the conversation.

"Of course not we're only in high school." Tori says. The sale person looks at him a moment longer before walking away saying something about letting him know if he needed some help. A few seconds later he and Tori leave the shop with Tori talking a mile a minute.

"Can you believe that guy wanted to sell you a ring? I mean we're all in high school it's way too soon to be thinking about marriage. Plus you and Jade just got back together a month ago. A proposal would be crazy." He pretends to agree with Tori's words but the image of the ring on Jade's fingers keeps popping up in his mind.

Nothing can explain why the next day he goes back to the store spending two years worth of savings on the ring. He feels a bit better when the sales person (the same one from yesterday) gives him an encouraging smile as he hands Beck a bag with the ring inside.

'_For later on.'_ He whispers to himself.

* * *

It's not until junior year is almost over that he thinks about it again. It's Friday night and Andre is hanging out with him in the RV. Andre watches some lame teenage drama show while he looks through the script of a play he's auditioning for. Every few seconds Andre makes noises depending on what's happening on the show. After the umpteenth noise Beck has had enough.

"Dude quit being a girl about a dumb show." Andre turns to with an annoyed look on his face.

"I can't help it. Ryan just proposed to his girlfriend and she actually sad yes." Beck gives him a so what look which prompts him to explain why he finds the idea so upsetting. "They're only in high school. They can't be stupid enough to think that getting married is a good idea. " Andre's words offend him because he doesn't see why proposing to a girl in high school is the worst thing ever.

"Okay lots of people get married right after high school." Andre seems to still be in disagreement.

"The only people who get married right after high school are either stupid or the girl's knocked up." Beck wants to go further and prove a point but he drops it. Maybe Andre was right and he was just being sensitive. "I'm just glad none of us would be that stupid."

He spends the rest of the night trying not to think about the ring he hid in the bottom of his drawer months ago and how good it would look on Jade's finger.

* * *

One day in the middle of summer Robbie knocks on his door.

"Robbie this isn't a great time Jade will be over soon." Robbie seems to ignore his words and push his way into the RV.

"This won't take long I just have a question." Beck just shrugs prompting Robbie to continue. "Do you think I should ask Cat's dad if I can date his daughter? That's what they used to do in the old days and maybe permission from her dad would get her to actually commit to being in a relationship." Beck thinks it's kind of an outdated idea. The only time you really needed to talk to a girl's dad is if you wanted to marry her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try Rob." After that Robbie stays for a few more minutes trying to make casual talk before Beck is able to get rid of him right as Jade pulls up.

"Hey babe." She says before pulling him into a kiss. "Why was the weirdo here?" She asks as soon as he pulls away.

"He wants to ask Cat's dad if he can go out with her." She wrinkles her nose in disgust but to him it makes her look cute.

"Ew you only do that if you want to marry somebody. He really is a weirdo." She walks over to his bed and plops down and he joins her.

"That's what I said. But I told him to go for it anyway." She lets out a snort before laying her head in his shoulder and he drops a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course for future references never ask my dad to marry me. He'll say no." She then effectively ends the conversation by pushing him down and straddling him while placing light kisses on his neck. But one thought stays with him the entire time.

But what if he did say yes?

/

Every day he spends with Jade he falls even more in love with her and the idea of proposing to her won't leave his head. All he needs is reassurance that he was making the right choice and it was clear that his friends couldn't give it to him. But '_maybe',_ he thought,' _someone else could_.' I was a long-shot but miracles could happen.

"You're honestly asking me to marry my daughter?" Beck had always found Dylan West to be a scary man. While he and Jade seem to share the same dark attitude, Jade had a wide range of emotions while her father had none. You could never tell if the man was happy or upset.

"Yes?" He doesn't mean for it to come out like a question but he's just that nervous. Mr. West lets out a loud harsh laugh before turning his attention back to him.

"Are you stupid? You honestly think I would allow my daughter to throw away her life by marrying some boy he met in high school?" Though Mr. West words are harsh he keeps a light causal tone. "Did you know her mother and I got married right out of high school? And look what happened to us? Only fools think that high school sweethearts stay together."

At this point he's kind of tired of people telling him how stupid it is to marry at a young age. His parents were proof that marrying out of high school didn't necessarily mean it was gone to fall apart.

"Jade and I aren't you guys. We could make it work." He stands up and begins heading for the door her father having one last thing to say to him.

"Don't be so stupid."

But he wasn't being stupid. Or at least he didn't think so.

* * *

Although he hates to admit his thoughts stay on the ring and everyday he imagines proposing to Jade. And although it's something he wants to do with all of his heart he can't help but hear the voice of his friends and Mr. West. They all seem to think that marriage at a young age is stupid and silly and they may be right. So as much as he wants this, he loves Jade too much to put her through something that might lead to disaster. So as much as he hates it he lets the school year and graduation go by and decides to save the proposal for much later in the future.

* * *

They're half way into summer when Cat drags him to the store. She'll be heading to New York in two weeks and wanted to pick up some things for her dorm room. The rest of their friends suspiciously had plans already and couldn't accompany Cat which just left him. After hours of her bouncing around and picking up anything that was pink or fluffy they were ready to leave and almost made it out of the shopping center until Cat's eyes caught something.

"A fortune teller I've always wanted to go but every time we try my brother breaks the magic ball. Take me. Please _pleasepleaseplease_ take me." He immediately agrees just to get her to stop talking and she runs full speed dragging him with her.

The shop is dark and creepy looking but this doesn't stop Cat from bouncing over to a lady with a scarf around her head and begging to be told her future. He sits down on a chair near the doors and browses through The Slap just waiting for this to be over.

Twenty minutes later and Cat is yanking him out of his chair and over to the fortune teller.

"Beck you have to try it. She has magic cards that can tell you stuff." The woman looks offended by Cat's description and he tries to tell her no but she pouts and whines until he says yes.

"Pick your cards." It's a strange process but he's told to pick cards and after he's done she turns them by one she goes over the cards he picked until they reach the last one.

"This is a Reverse High Priestess it means that you're going against yourself and you're not trusting yourself to make the right choices. Is there anything you want to do but won't allow yourself to do because of others?

Yes.

* * *

They spend the rest of the summer watching their friends leave. Cat goes off to New York and Robbie follows her. Andre heads off to Atlanta to join the music scene while Tori goes to performance arts school somewhere in Chicago. And soon he and Jade would be heading off to an apartment and attending UCLA together.

He thinks about the trip to the fortune teller far more than he would like to admit but the thought keeps haunting him.

They're both in his RV picking his things into boxes so that they could move them into the apartment when he opens the drawer to start putting his clothes into boxes. He knows the importance of this drawer and what's hidden in it and it's the first thing he reaches for. The ring he bought over a year ago with every intention of giving it to Jade. But he let others opinions get to him and it ended up sitting in that drawer far longer than it should have. And maybe it was time to just trust his heart.

"Hey babe are you keeping these?" He turns to see Jade holding up some old posters. She's wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and is wearing a pair of shorts and one of his shirts and to him she's never looked more beautiful.

It was time.

Walking over to her he takes the posters out of his hands and bends down in front of her ring box in hand. The way her eyes widen is comical and he almost wants to laugh but he can't mess this up.

"I want you to know that I really really love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. And I know we may me young and I know our families and friends may disagree with this but if anyone can make it it's us. We don't have to get married tomorrow or even next year but I just want to know you want this as much as I do. Jade will you marry me?"

She remains silent and he can feel his heart plummet and he's just about to apologize when she breaks out into a smile and begins to nod. "Yes." And that yes is enough to make him feel unbelievably happy. And he can't believe how long he put this off just because of what everyone else was saying. And god who cares what others think? They never did what anyone expected them to do.

And he slips the ring onto her finger and it looks even better than he imagined it would.

And as she pulls him back in for another kiss he only has one thought.

He just knows that they're going to make it.


End file.
